


Heat

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Eggs, Hemipenes, Lamia AU, Lamia Fell, Lamia Stretch, Lamiaskeles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oviposition, Unwanted Pregnancy, kind of slow burn, request, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Fell hasn't been seen for a few days so Stretch goes looking for him.





	1. Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This is another request from someone on Tumblr.
> 
> Also, can I just say I love writing sex between fantasy creatures because it means I can make shit up, within reason of course, I still base some of it it off real life stuff.

Coming out here was maybe not smart, Fell had made it clear on several occasions that he wasn’t a fan of company and he didn’t like Stretch much even if they had gotten better about tolerating each other lately. But Stretch hadn’t seen him in three days. It was possible that it could be nothing, Fell could be sick or just not in the mood to come out and mingle. Or it could be something serious, like he could be _very_ sick, like the dying type of sick and needed help. Or he could be injured, there were plenty of predators in the forest who occasionally went after lamias. Or a human could’ve hurt him.

Fell’s wellbeing wasn’t any of Stretch’s concern and he didn’t even _really_ care. He just missed messing with and annoying Fell, he was way too easy to get a reaction out of so he had no one but himself to blame. And who was Stretch supposed to pull pranks on when Fell wasn’t around? And if he was dead… No, he surely wasn’t. He was Fell, he wouldn’t just up and die like that. And he probably wasn’t even really that sick. He’d probably just stayed home to get away from everybody. So, Stretch was going over to ruin that, not to check on him and make sure he was okay or anything even remotely like that.

Stretch didn’t know exactly where Fell lived but it was out here somewhere. Most likely in a cave home, like most lamia. Stretch just had to find it or Fell, whichever came first.

After a bit more searching he came across just such a cave. The sun’s position cast the interior of the cave into deep shadow, making it hard to tell how deep it might be or what could be inside. But it had to be Fell’s, it was the perfect size.

“Hey Fell, ya in there?” he called out as he slithered closer. He poked his head in. “What’ve you been…” A _strong_ musky reptilian scent was wafting out of the cavern. It stunned him, making him feel suddenly intoxicated, automatically flicking his tongue out to smell it better only heighted that effect. Barely aware of what he was doing, he went further in.

The smell grew stronger the further in he went, making him feel hot and lightheaded. This probably wasn’t a good idea but his mind wasn’t working fast enough to remember why that might be so, but he didn’t care.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

Stretch jerked in surprise as he turned his head to see Fell. The smell was coming off of him, he was in heat, deep into it too. Oh, _that’s_ why coming in here was a bad idea. Well, it was probably time to leave then. Before Stretch could even turn around though Fell struck, wrapping his body around Stretch’s.

Stretch wriggled and tried to escape but Fell was bigger and stronger than him. And his scent was even more intense up close, making Stretch go from a little hot to fully aroused. But Fell was the _last_ person he’d ever want to mate with.

“You fucking moron.” Fell hissed. He was visibly struggling with his instincts and losing. His body had already formed two dicks, signature to any and all snakelike monsters, one of which doubled as an ovipositor, a trait unique to lamias.

Stretch hissed back, horrified by the idea of carrying Fell’s eggs even as his body responded by forming two entrances at the base of his abdomen connected to a womb. “Nuh-uh, no way, not gonna happen.” He squirmed but that only made their made bodies rub against each other more.

Fell hissed again, his eye lights morphing from the usual rounded ovals into tight slits, similar to those of nonsentient reptiles. His larger longer body writhed around Stretch’s until their sex organs were lined up. A brief struggle played itself across his face one last time as Stretch tried to pull his body away. It was a fight they both lost as Fell forced his magic in.

Stretch gasped, his own magic stretching around Fell’s as it filled him. He struggled to hold onto his defiance, anger, and disbelief but it was hard when Fell’s scent _and_ body assaulted him. Now he couldn’t be sure if he was still trying to get away or if his squirming was participation.

Their tails writhed around each other, Fell dominating him, squeezing him tight enough to almost hurt. Their movement was accompanied by Fell thrusting into him, his hemipenes never fully pulling out of Stretch. It was desperate, fast, and a little violent, fueled entirely by instinct and heat. Sexual pleasure only a side effect and not the goal.

Stretch panted, too overwhelmed and overtaken by his own pseudo-heat brought upon by Fell’s to remember why he shouldn’t want this when it felt so good. Who even cared anyway? The need to mate and reproduce overshadowed everything else.

Their desperation and need brought them both to a quick but intense climax. Stretch’s magic tightened around Fell’s, making it impossible for him to pull out even if he’d wanted to, as Fell came inside him, a thin but steady stream that would continue until they were done. The thick magic cum would act as a barrier around the delicate eggs so they wouldn’t crack by bumping against each other while inside Stretch.

As their bodies stilled, Stretch shuddered, sexual release having brought him partially back to his senses. This was not good, mating with Stretch was not something he’d ever want to do. And if he had had to do it he’d have far preferred being the dominant one. Fell being big and round with Stretch’s eggs would’ve put him in his place and maybe would’ve been kind of hot. But it was far too late to do anything about this now.

Still lost in heat and the need to reproduce, Fell’s other dick, the one that doubled as an ovipositor was already bulging at its base with the first egg. Stretch half moaned half groaned, arching his body in pleasure as it traveled down and was eventually deposited inside him. He grasped onto Fell and weakly pushed against his chest. It didn’t work and the next egg was already making its way down.

Stretch went limp. It wasn’t worth the effort to try to fight it especially since it wouldn’t work. And it felt good so there was that. What he’d do when this was done was unknown but that could be dealt with when he got there. For now, he’d breathe in Fell’s heat scent and let it carry his mind away once more, where he could enjoy this on an entirely instinctual level without worrying about the ramifications or the fact that he didn’t want this. It was a form of surrender and giving up but he’d always been good at that.

Each egg pushing into him seemed to feel better than the previous one, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm again. Until it eventually it hit when his belly was starting to feel heavy.

He panted, his eyes drooping as he titled away from Fell to look down at himself. The eggs and Fell’s cum were visible inside him, making his belly push out a little. The sight made him groan. Ugh, how could he have ended up in this situation? Carrying Fell’s eggs was the last thing he’d ever want to do. Or heck, carrying anyone’s eggs. Though it would give him an excuse to be lazy, one that was actually valid for once. Which might have made it worth it if the eggs were anyone’s but Fell’s.

Soon he was climaxing again. His body was built for this kind of mating so it didn’t bother him much but it still did make him feel a little sleepier. And the more eggs were pumped into him the more his body wanted to feel content, like this was what it was made for. It was mildly disconcerting but he was too tired, his mind still partially floating in the heat-craze from earlier, to care much right now.

Over time his belly grew heavier and heavier as it expanded with eggs and liquid magic. It still felt good but… it had to end soon, right? So, he could at least take a nap. How many eggs was it even possible for Fell to produce? A lot obviously, to guarantee that at least a few in the clutch would be full lamias while the rest were just snakes. But he _had_ to be almost out.

Stretch climaxed two more times and his belly was uncomfortably big and heavy before it finally did stop. Fell’s body shuddered against him as the flow of eggs and magic into Stretch finally came to stop. In a few minutes Stretch’s magic would release Fell’s and they’d be free of each of at long last.

“What the fuck?” Fell’s voice was disoriented in that way only a monster waking from heat could.

“Oh, good of ya to finally come around,” Stretch said, too sleepy to put much bite into his voice. “Good news, you’re going to be a daddy.” He lifted a hand to put over his swollen abdomen. Gosh, he was fat.

Fell hissed and tried to pull away but Stretch’s magic hadn’t loosened yet so he was stuck. “This is your fault.”

“You’re the one who fucked and impregnated me.”

“You came into _my_ cave while I was in heat, what the fuck were you expecting to happen?”

He had a point but Stretch didn’t need to concede to it, he’d still been wronged even if he’d put himself in this situation. But he was too sleepy feel much indignation about it yet. “I’m gonna take nap now.” Unable to lie down, he leaned into Fell instead.

“Don’t you dare, you fucking…” Whatever insult Fell had been about to say Stretch missed as he drifted off.


	2. Reactions

Stretch woke, lying curled on his side in a cozy warm nest. He even had a blanket laid over top of him. Not ready to get up and face the day yet, he snuggled further into the pillows. He could probably go back to sleep for a couple more hours at least.

“What the fuck up asshole, I caught breakfast.”

That wasn’t Blueberry’s voice or anyone else he lived near. It sounded an awful lot like… He cracked open his eyes to see Fell glaring down at him, holding a dead rabbit by its ears, its neck obviously snapped. “The fuck…” He began confused before shifting his body again made him aware of weight in his abdomen. Right, he’d gone into Fell’s cave while he was in heat and was now pregnant with Fell’s eggs.

With a groan he pushed himself up, letting the blanket fall off him. He looked down at his swollen belly, grimacing at the sight of the eggs and the red magic visible through his orange ecto-flesh. Gosh, this was… _not_ okay, in fact it was the opposite of okay. Why couldn’t it have just been a weird dream? He didn’t want to be pregnant, especially from Fell.

“Take it and eat, goddamnit.” Fell hissed. “The last thing I need is you not eat and hurt yourself.”

Stretch looked up, flicking out his tongue so he could smell better. The rabbit was fresh and he was _starving_. When was the last time he’d eaten? It felt like forever ago. But… “Why are ya feeding me?”

“Because you’re fucking pregnant so you can’t catch your own damn food anymore so it’s my fucking responsibility to make sure you don’t fucking starve to death. Especially since it’s my eggs you’re carrying and because I…” he paused, frowning and looking away, “…hurt you. I was in heat but that isn’t an excuse, I should’ve been able to keep myself under control.”

Wait was Fell… _apologizing_? Stretch never would’ve expected that. In fact, he’d excepted for Fell to get mad at him and blame him for the whole thing. Heck, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Fell had kicked him out and left him sleeping outside to make his own way home once he woke up.

With a frown, Stretch slithered closer and took the rabbit from him. It was larger than anyone of the ones he normally caught. That didn’t mean Fell was a better hunter than him though, the rabbits were probably just generally bigger in this part of the forest so even the weak slow ones were this big. He swallowed it down without looking at Fell, just in case he tried to gloat about being a better hunter or something, which he wasn’t.

“Uh… now what?” he asked.

“I… don’t know,” Fell replied, crossing his arms with a huff. “You’re stuck here until the damn eggs hatch.”

“I can’t stay here.” Pregnant or not he needed to go home before Blueberry started to worry about him.

“Yeah, and how do you expect to get home like that? You’re slow, most predators wouldn’t pass up the chance to kill a lamia if they ran into one as incapacitated as you. Or you might run into a human who’d want capture you as a pet. And even if by some miracle you don’t run across anything that’ll want to kill you, it’ll still take you ages to get back home. You’ll exhaust yourself to the point of damaging yourself and you won’t be able to hunt for food. So, that means you’re stuck with me.”

As much as Stretch wanted to argue he couldn’t come up with anything valid because Fell was right. Stretch couldn’t move fast or well in this condition, he’d be easy sport for anything that wanted to kill or capture him for any reason and he couldn’t hunt for food and going so far would exhaust him.

“Besides,” Fell continued, “I did this to you and they’re my eggs so taking care of you is my responsibility no matter how much I would prefer not having you around.”

“But I don’t want to stay here.” Leaving unsaid the ‘with you’.

“Well, you should’ve thought of that before coming into my home while I was in heat.”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know that you were in heat?” He could’ve figured it out though if he’d had more self-control and stopped himself from going into the cave instead of getting hypnotized by Fell’s heat scent. So… he was partially to blame for this too. That didn’t mean he had to admit it though, did it? He’d been the most wronged out of this, he had every right to complain. Not that complaining was going to fix it or make any part of it better.

Crossing his arms, Fell glared him, his expression saying he knew Stretch could’ve avoided this if he’d tried hard enough. “There’s nothing we can do about any of that now, it’s been done. So, I’m going to lay down some rules, the biggest one is you’re not allowed to be annoying. The…”

“What if we had different definitions of annoying?” They undoubtedly did, Fell lacked a sense of humor as he’d proven time and time again.

“Fine, you’re not allowed to do anything with the intention to annoy me and if I have to ask you to stop doing something annoying you have to stop. And the second rule is, no messes and if you do make a mess clean up after yourself.”

“That’s it?” Stretch would’ve expected a whole long list of restrictions and things he wasn’t allowed to do or say.

“Yes, that’s it.”

Stretch groaned, looking down at his round belly again. He poked it with his finger. Gosh, he’d really fucked up this time. Now he was stuck here with Fell until they were ready to hatch which would take half a year.

Fell’s own sigh, heavy and regretful drew Stretch’s gaze back up to him. “I… wish that this had not happened.” Another borderline apology. “Is there anything I can do to… try to make up for what I did to you?”

“You can apologize.” He clearly didn’t like to do that or he’d have done it for real by now instead of dancing around it.

“Fine, I’m… sorry. I hurt you, I… raped you and I apologize for it. I won’t try to make any excuses for it and as soon as the eggs hatch and it’s safe for you to leave again you may. I will take full responsibility for the offspring, so you don’t have to worry about it anymore once you’re no longer carrying them.”

Stretch raised an ‘eyebrow’, that was a lot more than he’d been expecting or even hoping for. An apology didn’t mean he had to forgive Fell though, even if he hadn’t been in control of himself at the time. Stretch hadn’t really been either, he’d been intoxicated by Fell’s scent. Enough that he’d gone into the cave after smelling it. So, this was both their faults and now Stretch had to live with the consequences. But Fell was offering to take care of the hatchlings solo, that’d be dedicating something like five years of his life to this mistake. That was something at least.

But how was Stretch going to explain this to Blueberry? Heck who could he even tell him he was so far away? Fell could though easily. “And can you find my bro and tell him I’m okay and not like dead or whatever.”

Fell looked like he was going to argue for a second but clearly thought better of it. “Fine, next time I go out to hunt I’ll find him and tell him.”

“And you can stop being an asshole.”

Fell groaned. “I think our definitions of ‘asshole’ might be different.”

“Well then, if I think you’re being an asshole and I tell you stop you have to stop.”

Fell groaned again, louder this time. “Yeah, okay, fine.”

Maybe Stretch could take advantage of Fell’s guilt to get a little revenge on him. He certainly deserved some after what Fell did to him, right? But before he could open his mouth to make another demand, Fell turned around and started for the entrance.

“I’m leaving,” he said. “Don’t make a mess while I’m gone please.”

Maybe Stretch would, just to spite him. And since he was pregnant he’d have a valid excuse not to clean it up. Fell wouldn’t be able to argue either since he’d been the one to impregnate Stretch. Though pushing him too far might not be a good idea. Also, he did apologize and was trying to make up for it. And it would be kind of petty.

So, instead of that Stretch took the opportunity to explore. It wasn’t a big cave home but it was nice, certainly cleaner and better furnished than Stretch’s place. There was only one nest though. That would have to change because there was no way Stretch was sleeping that close to Fell. Or Fell could sleep on the floor.

Not used to lugging the weight of the eggs around, Stretch grew exhausted just from slithering around the cave. His body ached and he felt even more inclined to be lazy and nap than he normally did. So, with a yawn he went back to nest and settled down. He had nothing better to do anyway.

 

“How could you be so irresponsible?” Blueberry chastised the instant he saw Stretch. Not surprisingly he’d followed Fell back. “You should know better than to visit your friends while they’re in heat.”

“I swear to god I didn’t know he was heat,” Stretch said. He should’ve expected this from Blueberry but for some reason he hadn’t.

Blueberry sighed and shook his head, disapproving. “I guess that means you’re stuck here until they hatch, huh?” Stretch nodded. “Well, there’s nothing that can be done about that. But next time try to be more careful.”

“Yeah, I know, I will.” Next time Stretch would just avoid checking on Fell entirely. Why had he even been worried? Fell was an asshole, nothing was likely to happen to him anytime soon, such a thing would be too good to be true.

“But anyway,” Blueberry said, his bright smile returning as he slithered closer. “I’m going to be uncle, yippie.”

“Well, at least _someone’s_ excited about this,” Fell said, rolling his eyes.

“It’s exciting,” Blueberry said. “I’ve always wanted to be an uncle. I’ll be the bestest best uncle ever.”

Stretch didn’t bother mentioning that Fell would be taking full responsibility of the hatchlings, leaving Stretch out of it, as Blueberry launched into one of his excited speeches about just how he was going to be the bestest best uncle to ever live.

 

The next day Red, Fell’s brother, came over. He lived a fair distance away with Comic so Stretch had been hoping he wouldn’t come over and see him like this. But of course, he’d have no such luck.

“What the fuck Stretch?” Red said with a chuckle. He’d invited himself in, not giving them any time to prepare for his possible reaction. “Are you and Boss like…”

“No,” Fell interrupted. “It was an accident. He came in while I was in heat like the moron he is and this is the result.”

If Red had found it mildly amusing before he apparently thought it was downright hilarious now as he burst into laughter. “You’ve gotta be kidding me, really?”

Stretch hissed, crossing his arms and resisting the urge to try to find something to hide his pregnant belly with, a nigh on impossible task. “Shut up, it isn’t funny.”

“Oh, I think it’s hilarious.” Red grinned, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “I knew you guys would end up fucking eventually but I didn’t think you’d go straight to proper mating, especially on _accident_. Like seriously who just wonders in on somebody who’s in heat unless they _want_ to mate? But I guess this mean I’m gonna be an uncle, huh? I’ll be like their second-best uncle.”

“Second?” Fell asked, raising an ‘eyebrow’.

“Yeah. Have you seen Blue? He’s definitely gonna be the better uncle.”

“Yeah, I don’t doubt that for a second,” Fell said.

Well Blueberry being a good uncle was probably one of the only things all of them could agree on. And it was no doubt true. Even if Fell was taking full responsibility of the hatchlings there was no reason Blueberry couldn’t visit and act as their uncle. He’d be disappointed when he found out that Stretch didn’t want much if anything to do with them but he’d get over it.


	3. Bored

“As long as we’re living together like this we need to agree to at least try to be cordial to each other,” Fell said. He’d just got back after leaving because of an argument they’d had, Stretch didn’t even remember what it was about anymore, because of how long Fell had been away, only that he’d instigated it because he was still annoyed about the whole pregnancy thing even though it had been more than a week.

Stretch sighed. “Okay, I guess.” He had been rather petty, trying to make Fell’s life a little worse, since this whole thing had started. He did have a right to be upset with Fell but this wasn’t helping. In fact, it was only making it worse and he was no longer in the mood for it. “I’m gonna take a nap now I think.”

“All you do is nap, when you’re not trying to annoy me anyway.”

 “Yeah, ‘cause I’m tired.” And it’s not like he had anything better to do when Blueberry wasn’t visiting. Which he could only do occasionally due to how far away he lived. And once winter set in, something that would happen soon, he wouldn’t be able to come over at all due to the snow and cold, neither would Red. Meaning Stretch would be entirely alone with Fell for a couple months at least. Oh boy, he couldn’t wait.

 

“You need to do something _other_ than sleep,” Fell said, glaring at Stretch. Following their agreement to play nice with each other, he didn’t speak to Stretch much outside of when he brought home food for him and the occasional scolding for sleeping so much.

Stretch almost missed the fights. They’d at least been something to do. And… Fell hadn’t been basically ignoring him most of the time. Not that that mattered, Fell could ignore him if he wanted, neither of them wanted to be in this situation but they were anyway so they’d just have to make do.

“Like what?” Another week or so had passed and it was starting to get cold out, though nowhere near enough for snow yet, thank goodness. But he felt extra cold because what little body heat he normally possessed seemed to be going to the eggs in womb, leaving him feeling cold and miserable. And since he couldn’t exactly get around much he’d taken to wrapping himself in blankets and napping most of the time.

“You could do _literally_ anything else,” Fell said. “Like read a book, I have plenty of those.”

Stretch sighed. “I’m not in the mood for that.” What was he in the mood for? Nothing, so sleeping would have to do. If only he could just stay asleep for the entire duration of his pregnancy. “Why do you even care anyway?” Shouldn’t Fell prefer him being quiet, out of the way, and not in a position where he might make a mess?

“Because… because… I don’t like it, that’s why.”

“That doesn’t concern me much.”

Fell huffed in annoyance before turning around and leaving the room. Meaning Stretch was all by himself… again.

That was supposed to make him happy or at least feel a little better. And it might have under different circumstances. But the hormones courses through his body because of the eggs he carried seemed to make him crave company and possibly affection. Both of which weren’t Fell’s thing, and even if they were he didn’t like Stretch.

Stretch groaned as he put a hand to his belly, hating how big it was. At least he wasn’t as achy as he had been before, though he was still more so than he’d like. There was nothing he could do about that though.

 

“Wake up asshole.”

Stretch jerked awake once more at the shouted command to see that Fell had returned. He was holding a bag in his hand that had something heavy inside it. Despite how his wish for company should’ve died upon it being granted by Fell of all people once more it didn’t. He felt… relieved that Fell was back and paying attention to him again.

“Here.” Fell held out the bag towards Stretch.

“What is it?” It clearly wasn’t food.

“Something that should hopefully get you to do something other than sleep. Now take it.” Fell shook the bag and whatever was inside rattled.

Stretch took it and opened to peek inside. It was what looked like several board games and a pack of cards.

“If you damage any of it or lose any pieces I _will_ kill you,” Fell said. His threat was probably empty but Stretch wouldn’t test it just in case.

Stretch slithered over to the table to pull everything out of the bag. A pack of cards, a couple board games, and a few puzzles, big puzzles with a thousand pieces or more. “Why?” he asked, looking back up at Fell.

“Because it’s my stuff so don’t you dare damage it.”

“No, I uh… meant why ya handing it to me if ya care so much about it?”

“Because I refuse to let you wallow in misery and despair while you’re in my care, especially since you’re in that state because of me. If you need anything else tell me.” Counter to his words he turned back towards the entrance and started to head out.

“Stay,” Stretch blurted out before he could stop himself. He didn’t want to be left alone again.

Fell froze, turning to look at him. He raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question.

“Stay and play a game of cards with me? Or like a board game of something, or a puzzle.” Stretch said with a forced grin. Whew, that could’ve gone badly. The last thing he needed was to appear desperate for company and attention, he wasn’t that needy. Okay, maybe he was but Fell didn’t need to know.

“Okay then.” Fell slithered closer, placing himself across the table from Stretch. “You pick the game.”

Stretch shifted around until he found the most comfortable resting position he could in his current condition. “Poker then.” He was good at poker and even better at cheating at it, he’d wipe the floor with Fell for sure. That would show him. “If ya know how to play anyway.”

“Of course, I know how to play, don’t be stupid.”

Stretch quickly learned that he did know how to play but was bad it. Maybe not the worse player he’d ever played against, that award would always go to Russ, but still pretty bad. Stretch didn’t even need to cheat to win.

Not surprisingly, Fell didn’t like losing and each loss had him more frustrated than the last. But he managed to hold his temper in anyway, not saying anything about it, just letting out the occasional muted hiss. Before it could boil over however Stretch started letting him win, both to see his reaction to it and because angering Fell that much probably wasn’t a good idea.

“You’re letting me win,” Fell said after a while.

“No, I…”

“Bullshit. I’m perfectly capable of winning on my own, thank you very much.” _Sure_ , he was and Stretch was a fairy princess from Neverland.

It wasn’t long after that that Fell quit. It was a rage quit but he was trying to pretend like it wasn’t. “I’m going hunting again, keep yourself entertained while I’m gone,” he said before slithering away. Stretch chuckled, watching him go as the gathered up the cards.

 

After that relations between them were a bit better. Fell at least paid attention to him more, cutting back on his loneliness as they played games and chatted while doing so. Occasional visits from Blueberry and/or Red helped too. There was still something missing, something that he needed, but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

But despite the fact that they talked more they still never discussed Stretch’s pregnancy or any of the events surrounding why it had occurred. Which was just fine with Stretch, he didn’t want to talk about it anyway. But he wished he could complain about it. It was a nuisance, keeping him locked in place and often more uncomfortable than he needed to be. Especially since it was slowly but surely getting colder, making it harder and harder to keep at least warm enough to not shiver.

He watched all of Fell’s preparations for winter. Everything from collecting food, drying it out and storing it in the cave, to getting extra bedding for both of their nests, Fell had made a new one for himself so they wouldn’t have to sleep that close to each other.

In between that Fell played card and board games with him. It was during one these games that their hands touched, purely by accident but it made Stretch realize that not once had Fell touched him this whole time.

Fell rapidly pulled away from the contact with a grimace. “I… apologize.”

Stretch frowned. “What are you apologizing for?”

Fell looked at him, raising an ‘eyebrow’. “Touching you.”

“Why?”

“After what I did to you I don’t think you’d want to me to touch you.”

Well, he had a point but… Stretch wouldn’t have considered it if Fell hadn’t brought it up. Even if it had been an instinct and hormone fueled thing beyond either of their control it had still been unwanted sex on both their parts. To be honest Stretch barely even remembered it and probably would’ve been indifferent to it by now if it wasn’t for the eggs inside him. Drunk on hormones he’d enjoyed it after all, the fact that it had felt good was pretty much the only thing he clearly remembered about the sex and egg-laying. And Fell hadn’t been in control of his actions in any way, shape, or form at the time, heat did that to a lot of species of monsters especially the half animal ones. So…

“It’s whatever,” Stretch said as nonchalantly as possible.

There was a short pause before Fell answered. “What the fuck do mean ‘it’s whatever?”

“You were in heat and I did kinda wonder in so like… I can’t hold it against ya, can I?”

Fell gave him a measuring look as if thinking he might be lying. Apparently, he didn’t see anything like that as he huffed and turned his attention back to their game.


	4. Cold

Proper winter came upon them fast and hard. One day it was chilly but still sunny, the next it was snowing hard enough for snow to drift into the cave and pack up in front of it.

Luckily, Fell had finished his winter preparations stupidly early and had a space heater. Stretch sat as close to it as he safely could but the part of him facing away from it was still freezing. He couldn’t spin around to fix that because than his front would be cold which would be worse, partly because the eggs were there and needed to be kept as warm as possible.

“You look cold,” Fell observed from the other side of the heater with a raised ‘eyebrow’.

“I’m freezing.”

That answer leaving no real room for a reply, Fell didn’t make one. He sat there in silence for a while, watching Stretch intently enough to be mildly uncomfortable. Stretch ignored him though, holding the blanket around his shoulders and curling his tail up around himself as tight as he could.

“Very well,” Fell broke the silence, his voice overly loud and a bit startling. “I cannot let you suffer from the cold, I will endeavor to keep you warm.” He slithered around the heater and before Stretch could react he was coiling his longer body around Stretch’s. And a quick manipulation of the blanket had it wrapped around both their upper bodies so that they were essentially cuddling. “There, is that better?”

It _was_ better. Even though Stretch should’ve been unhappy with Fell being all up in his personal space like this, Fell was warm and his larger body shielded Stretch’s from the cold. Also, it was maybe kind of… nice and comforting in a way. So, Stretch nodded and snuggled into Fell as he let himself relax. “Thanks.”

 

They started sleeping like that and even spent a good deal of their waking hours like that and close to each other in general too. It was odd and Stretch entirely blamed the hormones his pregnancy caused to course through him for how much he enjoyed it.

“Hmm, Fell ya know you’re not actually so bad,” he said one morning upon waking up like that.

“What do you mean?”

“Not much, just that you’re not as much as an asshole as ya like to pretend to be.”

Fell harrumphed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m only doing this because you’re carrying my eggs and therefore taking care of you is my responsibility. So, don’t get used to it.”

Stretch already was used to it. “Whatever ya say pal.”

 

Fell put his hands to either side of Stretch’s pregnant belly, examining the eggs within. This was the third time he’d done this but the first where Stretch was openly awake, the other times he’d woken up but had pretended to still be asleep so as not to scare Fell off of touching him like that because it was kind of… nice. Though there could’ve been times when he’d done it where Stretch hadn’t woken up.

“How many do you think are going to be lamias?” Fell asked, not lifting his gaze from the eggs. He was even hunched over to get a better look at Stretch’s belly.

“I don’t know.” Stretch shrugged. It was an odd phenomenon, most lamia eggs hatched and were just snakes, on rare occasions the entire clutch would just be snakes. Some research had been done on it but not enough to reach any definitive conclusions. “What if they’re all snakes?”

Fell frowned as if that idea upset him. It shouldn’t though, right? He was going to be raising them but he liked to lived alone and didn’t seem like the kind of person who’d want to be parent. So, shouldn’t he be hoping for no lamias to hatch from this clutch?

“That’s not going to happen,” Fell said with conviction. “That only happens when both parents are weak of magic and I most certainly am not. Just how many there are proves it.” According to Fell, there were maybe slightly more than a typical clutch, though Stretch didn’t know much about that stuff so he couldn’t know for sure. “They’ll be big and strong because of that alone, no matter how weak your genes might be.”

“I don’t have weak genes.” Stretch was every bit as strong as Fell was if not stronger even if he was physically smaller. He’d prove it if he weren’t weighed down by his pregnancy.

“I didn’t say you did. I was simply stating that if you had weak genes mine would more than make up for it.”

“Whatever.” Stretch crossed his arms with a huff. “I’m hungry.”

Fell unwrapped himself from around Stretch to slithered over to get him food. Stretch sighed and lowered his hand to his belly. Hopefully they would be strong. Not that he really cared a whole lot as soon as he lay them they’d be entirely Fell’s responsibility. Well… maybe Stretch would visit sometimes to see how they and Fell were doing, maybe he’d even baby sit occasionally if Fell needed a break.

 

The more Stretch thought about it the more he disliked the idea of just abandoning the hatchlings to Fell. Not because he didn’t trust Fell to do good job of taking care of them, he clearly had a sense of duty about this and was taking good care of Stretch so far, but because he didn’t like the thought of leaving them. It was bullshit and no doubt tied entirely to some instinct brought on by his pregnancy and perhaps a growing attachment to them because they were growing and maturing inside him with help from his magic. But he couldn’t shake it no matter how hard he tried to rationalize it to himself.

He hadn’t wanted this pregnancy at the start so he should continue to not want to have anything to do with it, right? Even if Fell was growing on him a little. So, he shouldn’t care about them but… he did. Maybe it would pass after he lay them or maybe it would it would get worse because they’d hatch very shortly afterward and then he’d see them and know they were his and then there’d be no going back.

And even if he didn’t want to be a parent right now the thought wasn’t completely unappealing. The few times he’d thought about it in the past he’d decided that one day if he ever met the right person he wouldn’t mind having kids. Though he’d always imagined himself being the father, never once considering the possibility that he’d be the one to carry the eggs.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Fell said. He was wrapped around and cuddling with Stretch to keep him warm since it was an exceptionally cold day outside. “What are you thinking about?”

“Stuff… I don’t know.” It was a lot to think about and did he really want to take on the role of a parent when he’d already been absolved from it? No one would blame him or get mad him, well Blueberry would probably be upset, maybe Red too, but Fell wouldn’t care and expected it. In fact, he’d been the one to offer to be the hatchlings’ sole caretaker, leaving Stretch out of it.

“What kind of stuff?”

Stretch sighed. “Ya know just… stuff.”

Fell hesitated before replying, looking thoughtful and perhaps a bit worried. “If it was important you’d talk to me about it, right?”

This was important so maybe Stretch should talk to him about it. See what he thought felt about it. But… “Yeah.” He’d talk to Fell about it later, he still needed to think about it more on his own first.

 

Winter had never felt so long before. The fact that he’d been cooped up in here for longer than usual because of his pregnancy probably had something to do with that. Though it didn’t bother him as much as it was bothering Fell. It was similar to being cooped up with Blueberry for the winter. They were both rather energetic and needed to go out to hunt and just move around.

“You okay Fell?” he asked as he watched him slither by for the umpteenth time, doing the lamia equivalent of pacing around the cave. Stretch was huddled in the nest, shivering and wrapped up in blankets.

“No… yes, I just… hate winter,” Fell said.

“Me too ‘cause it’s fucking cold.”

Fell froze and then slumped. “Yeah, I know, sorry.” He sighed as he moved over to cuddle with Stretch again.

Stretch sighed with relief, pressing himself into Fell’s warmth as much as he could. But Fell was still agitated and overly energized. He twitched and squirmed, making it hard to relax fully into him. It wasn’t his fault though, he just had a lot of energy and needed to let off some steam, difficult to do when they were cooped up like this.

“Ya need some help?” Stretch said after a while.

“With what?”

“Relaxing.”

Fell huffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t need to relax, I’m perfectly calm.”

Stretch sighed. “Yeah, I’m sure ya are.”

“What would you even do to help me relax anyway? I’m not going to relax just because you told me to chill out or some shit.”

Stretch chuckled at the unintended pun as Fell scowled when he realized it. “Nah, I was thinking we could fuck.”

Fell froze, coiling a bit tighter around Stretch. “You mean… have sex with you?”

“Yeah, you’re like all antsy and stuff, and sex is supposed to make you sleepy and relaxed, right?” And Stretch was bored, maybe a bit horny too because of how much they’d been cuddling and hormones, it would give him something to do too. “Or ya could like masturbate or something.”

“Why would you volunteer after… last time?”

“Ya mean when ya did this to me?” Stretch gestured to his pregnancy, making Fell wince. “You were in heat, it was all instincts and pheromones stuff so like… it doesn’t really bother me much.” In truth it felt bit like getting drunk, having sex, and then regretting it the next day. Only in this instance he regretted it a _lot_ because of the eggs in his belly but that’s it. “So, ya want to or not?”

“Well uh…” Fell’s face flushed bright red. Stretch had never seen him blush before, it was kind of cute. “We could, I guess… it’d be something do, right?” He refused to meet Stretch’s eyes as he spoke. “And I do need to… release some tension.”

Stretch grinned, maybe a bit happier about this than he should be. Having sex with Fell didn’t mean anything, they’d still be… whatever they were to each other now, right? Just with benefits. And no one would have to know but them.

He pulled Fell close and kissed him. Fell hesitated for a few seconds more before reciprocating, timid at first but more forceful as he gained confidence in it. “Is this sex thing because you’re pregnant?” he asked in a voice that was almost a whisper.

“No, I’m bored too and you really _do_ need to relax.”

Fell responded with kissing him again, taking the lead now as he pressed himself as close to Stretch as he could. Which with his belly in the way wasn’t as close as Stretch would’ve liked.

Stretch was already starting to feel turned on. It wasn’t the same kind of horny that had come with Fell’s heat scent, it almost didn’t even feel like the same thing. Overall this was much more pleasurable even if it lacked the urgency and high feeling.

Fell’s hands wondered down his body, inevitably ending up on his swollen middle. Despite the fact that the reminder of what was there should’ve at least made Stretch a tad uncomfortable, the way Fell touched him was nice, arousing him even further instead. Enough that his magic took shape into the entrances.

“Wow, you’re a lot readier for this than I would’ve thought,” Fell said with a smug grin. He lowered a hand to play with Stretch’s magic. Stretch gasped, unable to stop himself from jerking into it. “You sure this won’t hurt the eggs?” Fell’s the other hand went to Stretch’s belly again.

“Of course, not. As long as you’re not ri _dick-_ ulously rough with me anyway.”

Fell raised an ‘eyebrow’. “Was that… You know what, no, never mind. I’m going to pretend you didn’t intend to make a bad joke when we’re about to have sex.”

Stretch grinned and opened his mouth to make another joke but Fell cut him off.

“Don’t, or we’re not doing this.” He was probably bluffing but… was it worth it to test that? No.

So, Stretch put on his best innocent expression. “Of course, I would _never_ make a dick joke, especially when you haven’t summoned your magic yet. I’m not _that_ childish.”

Fell gave him a skeptical look but didn’t say anything as he leaned in to kiss him again. Stretch melted into it so much he didn’t realize that Fell had summoned his magic until it brushed against his entrance. He gasped as they pushed in, filling him and stretching his magic.

This time Fell started slow, wrapping his tail gently around Stretch’s. Extra sensitive, Stretch moved with him, writhing his tail around his and panting. “Faster,” he said.

“You sure?”

“Yeah, I’m fucking sure. I’m pregnant, not made of glass so don’t…” He gasped as Fell thrust roughly into him, picking up the pace. Though it remained nowhere even close to being as fast or brutal as that first time. It was much more sensual and personal.

It lasted longer too as pleasure and stress relief was the sole goal this time. Stretch orgasmed twice before Fell finished with a shuddering moan, his cocks twitching as he came deep inside Stretch with a pleasantly warm gush of magic.

“Feel better,” Stretch said as Fell pulled out a few seconds later, allowing cum to ooze out. Satisfied, he would’ve fallen asleep leaning into Fell if Fell didn’t withdraw.

“Yeah, I think so,” he said as he moved away.

“Where ya going?” Stretch complained. “It’s cold.”

“Oh calm down, I getting something to clean you up with.”

Stretch groaned, cleanliness wasn’t really a priority for him right now. But he sat there and endured and Fell did as he apparently thought he had to. And true to his word once Stretch was clean, Fell cuddled up with him once more.

Stretch hugged him and snuggled as close as he could, Fell even snuggled back, before letting himself drift off.


	5. Parents

After that sex became a regular thing whenever they were board or Fell needed to relieve some stress, which was often. It was almost like they were mates, though they never made any mention of it so whether they were or not wasn’t entirely clear.

Friends with benefits was good though, right? No commitment, just sex for fun and relaxation purposes. Though the fact that they cuddled beyond just that made it a bit more complicated, right? That could just be for warmth though, couldn’t it? It was too much to consider most of the time so Stretch didn’t.

He did continue to think about the hatchlings though. How he felt about them and whether or not he wanted anything to do with them once they hatched or if that was still just instinct and hormones talking. _That_ at least wouldn’t be too bad of a topic to discuss with Fell, right? He was the other parent and had made it pretty clear that Stretch could talk to him even if he hadn’t known about what at the time.

“Hey Fell,” he said one morning after breakfast. As was quickly becoming the norm they’d had sex again last night. The weather was starting to warm back up a bit but it still cold enough to justify cuddling as they were doing now. “Can I talk to ya ‘bout something?”

“Sure, what is it?” Fell gave him his full attention.

“Well uh… I’ve been thinking ‘bout some stuff and…” How should he even bring this up? Would Fell even agree to let him do it? Why wouldn’t he? They were Stretch’s offspring too and Fell should appreciate the help raising them.

But what if he still wanted Stretch to leave because he didn’t like him? …That was bullshit, wasn’t it? There was no way Fell would put up with how often they cuddled and had sex if he disliked Stretch.

“Whatever it is I’m not going to judge you for it,” Fell said.

Well now that Stretch had brought it up he couldn’t back down, could he? Even if he could it still needed to be discussed at some point because Stretch didn’t want to leave them. “Uh…” He looked down at the ground, at anything that wasn’t Fell, and wrung his hand together. “Instead of me leaving after I uh… lay the eggs do ya think that maybe I could uh… stay?”

“You mean like… you want to stay and help take care of them?”

“Yeah, I’ve uh… kinda maybe grown attached to them a little.” And maybe he kind of liked it here with Fell too.

“Sure, okay. There’s no reason why you can’t, they’re yours too and uh… I’d appreciate the help.”

Stretch let out a sigh of relief. That was at least taken care of and hadn’t been too bad. So, he’d be living with Fell for at least five years or so, that… would’ve been super unappealing to him just a few months ago but now it didn’t bother him at all. In fact, maybe he even kind of liked the idea. Since Blueberry had moved out to live to Razz his house had been awfully lonely anyway. Which was actually why he’d started wanting to bother Fell so much, as something to do to get out of the house. So, this was okay.

 

When the weather eventually started to get warmer they still cuddled, especially at night, and sex of course didn’t stop either. But they still never discussed what they’re relationship was now. Which was just fine with Stretch, relationship stuff wasn’t his forte.

“Hey guys,” Blueberry startled them awake one morning with a loud shout. Red was with him too.

“Hey Boss, Stretch, didn’t know you guys were the cuddling type,” he said.

“We’re not cuddling,” Fell said as he extricated himself from Stretch. He was blushing, so was Stretch, but clearly trying to pretend like he hadn’t been caught in such a compromising position.

“Yeah, uh… totally,” Stretch said with a forced grin. Blueberry and Red already thought they were a couple, they didn’t need anything more to fuel that belief. Though at this point were they even wrong anymore?

“How did you guys fare during winter?” Blueberry said. “It was real bad this year, huh? It drove me crazy being trapped inside for so long. But at least it’s finally over.”

“Yeah, it was certainly something,” Fell said.

The four of them chatted for awhile before Blueberry and Red had leave. Red left first because he couldn’t leave Comic alone for too long, followed by Blueberry an hour or two later.

“You know they think we’re couple, right,” Fell said once they were gone.

“Are we?”

Fell froze, taking a few seconds to think about it. “I don’t know. I’m going hunting.” He turned and retreated from the conversation, sparing them both from making a commitment one way or the other, for now anyway.

 

“They’re going to hatch soon,” Fell said one morning. “In two weeks you’ll have been pregnant for exactly six months.” The length of lamia pregnancies.

Stretch hadn’t been keeping track and would’ve assumed he still had more time than that. “Wow, really?”

“Yes, so if you feel anything tell me right away, okay?”

“Yeah… okay. But uh… ya nervous?” Stretch certainly was now that he’d committed himself to raising them with Fell.

“No, of course not.” Fell scoffed, his attitude so exaggerated it could only be forced. He was just as nervous as Stretch if not more so. “I’m never nervous about anything. But I can see you are and I assure you it’ll be fine. Unlike some other monster species our offspring grow fast, so they’ll mature quickly and be out of the nest before we even know it.”

“Yeah, we’ll be fine… hopefully.” Stretch was never one for optimism but he could try.

 

“So, how are you feeling?” Fell asked. It had been more than two weeks and that was his way of asking if Stretch thought the eggs might be about to hatch.

“I don’t know.” Stretch shrugged. “Sleepy I guess.” Would he even be able to tell when eggs were ready to hatch before going into labor? And if so what would it feel like?

“That’s okay then.” Fell slithered closer, his hands behind his back. “Be sure to tell me if you notice anything though, no matter how small or inconsequential you might think it is.

“Yeah, don’t worry ‘bout it, now stop being all concerned and stuff please,” Stretch said, holding back an annoyed sigh. Fell’s concern was sweet but his constant asking about it was starting to become a bit much.

“Sorry,” Fell said sheepishly.

 

That night they went to bed how they’d been doing so for a while now, cuddling after sex. As they settled down though Stretch couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. He couldn’t tell what it was, just a weird feeling. Maybe he should wake Fell to tell him about it. But then Fell would definitely think it had something to do with the eggs which it might but there was no way to tell for sure. And if it wasn’t related to the eggs then dealing with Fell’s reaction about it would be annoying. So, he didn’t say anything even if it did make it hard to fall asleep.

So, he did his best not to squirm or move much so he wouldn’t wake Fell. But as time went on it got increasingly more and more difficult to do so. He somehow managed though, Fell stayed peacefully asleep. He was kind of cute the way he slept, letting out the occasional soft snore, but Stretch was starting to find it annoying. Admittedly that was because he was jealous, he liked sleep and was actively being deprived from it.

A pain suddenly rolled through his abdomen. He flinched, curling around it and putting hand to his belly until it was over. Did this mean he was going into labor?

A few minutes passed with nothing happening and he was about to dismiss it as nothing but then it hit again. Yeah, it was time. He shook Fell’s shoulder as soon as it passed.

Fell jerked awake, snapping up right as he frantically looked around.   
“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“The eggs,” Stretch said.

“You mean like… it’s time?”

Stretch nodded, mentally bracing himself for when the next contraction hit. They hurt a lot more than he’d been expecting and he was already dreading the whole thing. How long would take for him to lay all the eggs? Probably a long time, right?

Looking panicked, Fell uncoiled himself from Stretch and moved away. “Okay so… what do you need me to do?”

“Just…” Another contraction hit. Stretch curled around it. His magic morphed and he could already feel the first egg ready to be lain. He instinctively lay on his side and curled his body into an O shape.

Fell bent over him, bundling up a soft blanket underneath where the eggs would be coming out, forming a little nest with it. He then lowered himself to curl loosely around Stretch and pet a hand down his back. “How are you feeling?” He spoke in a whisper, his voice calm and soothing.

Stretch took a few moments to breath as Fell stroked him before replying. “I think I’m doing okay, for now.” He’d just started, this had the potential to get a whole lot worse real quick. But Fell’s presence and closeness brought a sense of stability with it, like as long as he was here everything would be turn out okay.

Another contraction rolled through him that had him pushing this time. The egg was hard and uncomfortable as it traveled through him. He let out a heavy breath as it slid out, landing in blanket nest. One down a bunch more to go.

It was a long arduous process. For the relatively small size of the eggs they were unexpectedly hard to push out. Each one left him feeling more and more exhausted. And the contractions didn’t stop, the pain was almost enough to make him want to scream sometimes. He didn’t, but he did make noises of pain nonetheless.

Fell murmured comforting and encouraging words the whole time, ensuring him that he was doing great, that it would be over soon so he could rest, that the hatchlings would be big, strong, and wonderful, and other things to that nature. Stretch switched between being comforted by it and wanting to tell him to shut the fuck up, barely resisting the urge to do so every so often.

But what had to have been several hours he was pushing out the last one. He let out a shaky breath and went limp as soon as it was out, landing in the small blanket nest with all the others.

“You okay?” Fell asked, his voice laced with worry.

“Yeah, I’m… good.” Stretch panted. “Goddam that was awful. If there’s a next time you’re the one carrying.”

“Well… let’s hope there’s no next time then. Now, come on.” Fell pulled him up into a more proper position. He then cleaned him up with a warm wash cloth, gave him some water and some food to restore some of his magic reserves.

Stretch was more than willing to let Fell pamper him even more than usual. He deserved it after what he’d just been through, didn’t he? He felt empty without the eggs’ weight inside him, he almost kind of missed it a little. He’d get over it though in no time… probably because he certainly didn’t want to go through that ever again.

Once Fell was done taking care of him, Stretch looped his body around the eggs. They’d start to hatch in an hour or two and then he and Fell would officially be parents. It was equally exciting and scary even though they’d been knowing about this and planning it for months. But was it ever possible to be ready for parenthood no matter how much one prepared?

Fell wrapped his body around Stretch’s. With Stretch making space for the eggs in circle of his own body, Fell’s was no longer long enough completely encircle him. But it didn’t matter as Fell hugged Stretch to his chest, resting his chin on his shoulder to look down that eggs, still wet with orange and red magic. “I love you,” he whispered almost hesitantly but no less genuine for that.

Exhausted and made more than ready for a nap by all the care and attention Fell had just lavished him with, the full impact of Fell’s words didn’t register right away. But when it did, Stretch smiled and leaned back into him. “I love you too.” He’d never said that to anyone before, not in that context anyway, but it felt right.

Fell almost seemed to let out a sigh of relief as he nuzzled into Stretch. “You can take a nap now, I’ll wake you when they start to hatch.”

Stretch hummed his agreement as he closed his eyes and let himself drift off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[vore] Ouro-Bros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14679744) by [wolfbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny)




End file.
